monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beesjo/Monster Girl Adventure 4
Hey guys, here is part 4. Before you start reading, I notice in my lost post: "MGA 3.5 insperation", I notice nobody commented in it. Now I know you shouldn't post your "feelings" in the internet like a girl. I hope you like this part as much as I am making this up. Leo's Story 1 During the boat ride to the Ilias Continent, Leo was relaxing on the ship's deck. As Toto and Amira was trying to get Leo to think what he's going to get the world leaders support, Granberia appeared and want to train Leo to improve on his sword skills. Leo says he doesn't need it and added if he did (don't want to offensive), he doesn't want somone that he defeated. However, everyone else (including Amira, Toto, Gnome and even Sylph, but not Phosphora) agrees that Granberia was holding back during their fight in the desert. It was even proven when he then had a sparing match against her to prove them wrong. After the training session, Granberia says she's impress on how he endured and commented with practice, he could be as good as his father. Leo strongly disagree because he thinks he's already better then his father because he doesn't easily fall apart during sex. While she agrees that Luka gets easily seduced, she says he isn't nowhere as good as he is and one of the reasons is that while he does nothing but sleep with a lot of monster girls, Luka was out to keep his family safe. Leo wanted to talked back but couldn't since he sort of agree with her. Alison's Story 1 During her boat ride to the Ilias Continent, Alison was trying to relax on deck but was deep in thought. Moses approach her and ask what she was thinking. Alison says although she knows that the meeting with the world leaders to help her to rescue her family, she couldn't help but to feel worried because she doesn't know on what the monster boys are capable of. Moses revealed that he doesn't believe that the monster boys excist because besides rumors and legeands, he didn't find any proof. Alison argue that she have seen them and asked how the monster at Grand Noah became berserk. Moses guess that the Alien Girls and the Chimeras are the one responcible because he read a report that they are working together along with a third party. Alison ask how he and the reformed Ilias Kreuz have enough resorces to find that out. Moses replied that he have people he agree with his ideas. Alison slightly angered and ask why he hate monster girls. Moses rebuttal and says he doesn't not hate monsters. He explains that he did hate monster girls because one raped his father to death, but after meeting with this one man, he decided he doesn't want to be apart of a cycle of revenge. Although he doesn't want to exterminate them, Moses still think they are dangeres and they should be controled. Alison counter argue that taking a beings freedom is inhuman, but Moses ask does she know how monster girls usually behave which cause Alison to go quiet. Feeling regret, Moses says he knows there are good monsters. Trying to leave on a lighter note, Moses asked what she think when he allow her to give him a blowjob. They both became embarrase and don't want to talk about it, but mutually agree it was "plesant". Family Reunion The ships finally arrived at Iliasport and Queen Sara (who was on Leo's boat) and Grand Noah Queen (who was on Alison's boat) left ahead for proporations. At the inn, Amira told Leo and Toto that she would have to leave them as well since she will going to be the next Monster Lord. However, Moses spotted them as he was about to sign in for him and Alison and got them to agree to follow them. Alison was out shopping for provisions and equipment until Moses arrived with her brother and sister. Over come by happiness and joy: Leo, Alison and Amira ran at each other and have a group hug because of their reliefe of the other's safety. That night, everyone spent their time together at the inn's bar and share stories of their adventures. The Four Spirits even had their own reunion, although there are more tension because of Phosphora and Shiva. Alison ask Amira why she ran away when she found at Gold Volcano and she replied that she returned to try to look for her. Everyone was having a plesant time until Amira was force to leave. When Amira left, Toto ask Alison if she ever resented not becoming the Monster Lord but she says she don't. In the morning; Leo, Alison, Toto and Moses left together for Iliasburg. On the journey, they encounter monsters who aren't berserk but wanted criminals and Alison and Leo fight against them together. As part of the gameplay: they would really fight together. If one if the become binded, the other can instantly save other by attacking the enemy. The night before arriving at Iliasburg, Leo and Alison was trying to find ways in improve their sword skills if they want to fight the monster boys. Shiva appeared from within Alison and seggested to them the Luka's ultimate sword technique: Quadruple Giga. Alison replied that they already know the technique and the concept but concluded they can't proform it unless one of them have all Four Spirits. But Leo (who is known to alter his fathers skills) says that since they both have three spirits each, they can use "Triple Giga" by channeling the ones they bonded with. Alison found it a good idea and both of them start practicing it. They manage to proform it, but having mix result either by blowing up in their face or pushing them back because it's too powerful them. Although they agree it was a failure, they still think it's a good idea. When they entered Iliasburg, they discovered slightly older Four Bandits who became a band of mercenaries. Alison was about to hire them to find any infromation on the monster boy, the Chimera or Alien Girls, but once they found out who they are children of, they decided to do the job for free. Before they go and look, the Bandits told them that they heard that the harpies aren't join the world leaders meeting and an unknown group are hiding around the mountain where their former base was. Wanting to investigate, Alison and Moses briefly separated with Leo and Toto. Alison want to visit the harpies, but was force to investigate the mountains since Leo wanted to see the harpies. Leo Story 2 When Leo and Toto arrived at Happiness Village, it didn't take them long before having an audiance with the Queen Harpy. When they ask why they aren't joining the world meeting, Queen Harpy says that she heard that there might be an attack on a village somewhere in the continent and want to stay incase the village might be theirs. Leo says if she join the meeting, he'll promise to protect the people of the village. Queen Harpy says that before, she would think he would say that so he can have sex with the harpies, but know feels he mean it. Leo says that if they not safe, he would to be able to "feel their affection". Queen Harpy says that although she feels its unsafe, she will go to the world meeting without Leo have to guard the village. Alison Story 2 Around the mountains, Alison and Moses was investigating the area to find the Four Bandits former hideout. However, as they were getting closer, they encounter several berserk Monster Girls. After sealing them, Alison found and enter the hideout while Moses standguard outside incase anybody try to escape. While in the cave/ hideout, she heard a masculine voices along with female voices talking about an attack. When one voice ask about Leo and Alison intervening, one voice which Alison recognized as the one who attack them at the Monster Lord's Castle says they have a secret weapon. Just then, Alison heard her mother screaming so she charge in but found no one. When meeting up with Moses and ask If seen anybody, he replied he didn't. Attack on Ilias Village Alison, Leo, Moses and Toto reunite at Ilias Village, who had evolved into a small city. Before discusing what they found out, they decided to have a tour in the village which their father came from. One spot that they stop at was a statue of Luka and Alice at the "Hero's Temple" (which was originally the Ilias temple) who Alison and Leo begin to miss their perents. When they finally talked about what they found out, they concluded that there will be an attack on Ilias Village and might be aiming at the Kings & Queens Alliance. Leo and Alison decided that they should guard the meeting while Moses is calling all of his Ilias Kreuz forces to the village. Alison and Leo manage to get promission to guard the meeting but it would take sometime for Moses soldiers to arrive. They also found the Four Bandits and they found out about the attack (which they already know about) and that Luka might also be on the continent. When the meeting start, everyone acounted for: Sara, Grand Noah Queen, San Ilia King, Grangold King, Succubus Witch, Queen Mermaid, Alra Priestess, Queen Fairy and Queen Elf, Queen Harpy and mayors of Witch Hunt Village and Ilias Village. Although Tamamo and Erubetie are queens of their races, but the Four Heavenly Knights are reforming to also help guard the village so they send in substitutes. Amira was part of the meeting, but she was distancing herself from Leo and Alison Everyone agree that a great danger is attacking their kingdoms. But they says they are only aiming at capturing the Chimras and Alien Girls. When Leo and Alison demanding for them to do something about the Monster Boys, no one agree that they are a threat or even exist. Leo told Queen Elf and Fairy what happened on Fairy Island, but they deny anything happened. Alison stated that the Monster Boys were the one responsible for Grand Noah's monsters to riot, but Grand Noah Queen says she found out the cause. Chrome appeared and says that there was a virus created by the Chimeras and distubuted by the Aliens. When Alison ask Chrome why she betray her, Leo was confused on how she know Chrome. They then discovered that "Chrome" was at both Witch Hunt Village and Grand Noah. When denied being at Witch Hunt, but it's mayor says he can attest to that. As everyone was looking down at Chrome, she revealed she was a chimera in disguise and the command for the attack to begin. Then suddenly, Chimera and Alien Girls appeare across the village and is attacking it. After the Chrome imposter fleed, Alison and Leo went and defend the village and defeat any Chimera or Alien Girl they come across. Although they had a surprised start, the enemy was slowly losing since Leo, Alison and the Four Heavenly Knights are defending the village. Leo spotted the Chrome imposter and went and attack her, but when grain from his sword was force to reveal their true form: A Slime Boy with the power of shape-shifting. As Leo and Alison was shocked by the truth, Moses men arrived. However, a group of Moses men turned out to be also Monster Boys and betray them and critically wounded Moses. Jason then appeared and also revealed to be a Scylla Boy. Finally the master mind show himself: the Incubus (A male version of the Succubus and also the Monster Boy what attack at the start). As Leo and Alison became surrounded, they ask what do they want. Incubus explained the origins of the Monster Boys. During the war with Alice the 1st and Goddess Ilias; Ilias did succeded to make monsters, but was then considered a failure on how unstable they are. During at least one generation, one Monster Boy would appeare but will be ridiculed and victim to prejudice. When Goddess Ilias was defeated by Luka and Alice, the was a sharp incress of Monster Boys and they decided to get revenge on the world by taking it over. To succed that goal, Incubus says that they need the elements to make up the world: Wind, Earth, Water, Fire and Darkness and Light and they can now only get it from Leo and Alison. Leo replied back that they can never steal their powers, but Alison ask why they need them. Incubus replied that they know have the Four Spirites and they are the only sorce to get light and dark energy. He explained that they can't find Luka and can steal Alice's darkness. When Alison and Leo demanded what they did with their mother, the Monster Boys revealed to them Alice, who became deranged and psychotic by the many times she was raped. The Monster Boys let Alice on her children and they was force to defend themselves (if Leo and Alison was defeated their mother, Alice would eat Alison by the end of her tail and drain Leo dry). Leo and Alison finally defeat Alice but became upset because of it. When the Monster Boys try to approach them, they became shocked when they are still able to fight and deeply motivate by anger. However, before Leo and Alison was about to attack, Incubus stopped them to revealed that they have Amira hostage and say they would let her, them and all survivors go if they give them the Four Spirits. Despite protest from the spirits, they reluctantly gave them up. One chimera appreach them and attach them to a machine to drain the spirits. Once they loose the them, the monster boys let Amira go and she hugged Alison and Leo. However, Amira betray them, shocking them to the ground. Amira revealed that she was in lead with them, allow them entry into the Monster Lord's Castle and then try to get the Four Spirits for them. With Leo and Alison becoming completly helpless, Incubus stated that they still need their light and dark energy. So they then strip Leo and Alison down naked, put Alison atop of Leo and force them to have sex. Leo and Alison then reluctantly have sex. However, they slowly become the enjoying it, despite them being brother and sister. When they decided to put all of their effort into the sex (even kiss and tongue licking), they unlocked each others hidden powers during an ejeculation: Alice transform into her hidden monster lamia form and Leo grew angel wings. As the monster boys was about to drain them of their energy, Luka appeared and defend them. Leo and Alison notice their father and was happy to see him, but they still forcus on the sex and didn't try to help him. Luka managed to get Alice away from the monster boys, but he can't save Leo and Alison if they still having sex. With little options left, Luka sealed back up Leo's and Alison's awakened powers. After their powers sealed, Leo and Alison then spent their last of their energy for one final ejeculation before both of them slipped unconscious. Category:Blog posts